Satan
"I am Satan, the ancient angel... The arbiter. Chaos, Order Neutrality... It matters not what state the universe is in. The universe is constantly in flux. Old gives way to new; it is the irrefutable law of nature." Satan, formerly known as Satanel, is a prominent figure in all Abrahamic religions (though mostly Christianity), playing various roles in their literature. He is known for bringing evil and temptation, and is known as the deceiver who leads humanity astray. Satan is even able to take control of the life of a person in the stead of God, though only to a extent to what God allows. Satan would appear to those who are sinful, playing into their hearts and towing them into despair. He is described as the "ruler of the demons" and "the God of this Age". In Revelation, Satan appears as a Great Red Dragon, who is ultimately banished from Heaven by Michael the Archangel (though this is usually said to be Lucifer). Satan is also known as the Devil and, although the Book of Genesis does not mention him, he is often identified with the serpent in the Garden of Eden. Satan's appearance is never described in the Bible, but, since the ninth century, he has sometimes been shown with horns, cloven hooves, hairy legs, and a tail, often naked and holding a pitchfork, an amalgam of traits derived from various pagan deities including Pan, Poseidon, and Bes, though he is able to alter his physical appearance. Satan is said to also be associated with one of the Seven Deadly Sins being Wrath. He is also one of the Seven Princes of Hell. Before his fall, Satan was a Archangel and a prince of the choir of Power, showing his status as the supreme Power as Lucifer is over the Archangels. However, it is believed that Satan was something else before he was appointed as a Angel. He himself states that he is a bit of an enigma. Scholars state that Satan was an ancient spirit or force that existed when the first spark of creation was lit, possibly around or before Creation. He is believed to have once been a wandering spirit with no purpose, confused of his surroundings and existence until God appointed him with being a judge. It was until then that he soon became a prince of the Seraphim. When God commanded the angels to bow to the first human Adam, Satan (then an angel called Satanel) rallied other angels against this command with the belief that angels are above all other creations. He and other "fallen angels" fought against the forces of God and were utterly defeated; as a result, Satan was cast down into Hell. After his fall, Satan became the supreme emperor of the Inferno and the true lord of all demonkind, surpassing even the nigh-omnipotent Lucifer. Satan was God's personal judge for the afterlife to check if man were worthy of the Millennium Kingdom and even when he fell, he was still allowed in Heaven. Contrary to popular belief, after the fall it is believed that Lucifer became a demon when his heart was filled to the brim with corruption and darkness. However, regardless of his appearance, Lucifer seems to remain looking as a fallen angel rather than a demon. Satan, however, discarded his origins and fully embraced his current status as a demon. So in theory they could be the same being, but really they are the same two different beings of the same legend. He chooses what you see to his advantage. Satan.jpg Category:Demons Category:Beings Category:Hell Category:Fallen Category:Prince of Hell Category:Serpents Category:Dragons Category:Ruler Category:Abrahamic Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Archdemon Category:Heaven Category:Archangel Category:Angel